The simplicity of a rose
by naminelover
Summary: What can roses do for Kadaj's love toward one special person?
1. An odd meeting

The simplicity of a rose

"Ugh, I hate roses, why are they near my locker?" The boy frowned and picked up the roses.

"Well have you ever considered someone likes you?" Tifa questioned.

"No one would like me; people claim I'm too self centered even though I'm not."

"Hmm... next question, who do you think would send you roses."

"I don't know, but they better stop I hate roses, just like I hate Valentine's Day."

"Why do you hate Valentine's day?"

"It's only about guys and girls giving their "sweethearts" little gifts and flowers only so they can get lucky."

"In what aspect?"

"As in sex, of course."

"Come on; let's think who would send you that rose?"

"Probably...Katie?"

"How about Cloud."

"What?" The boy glared at Tifa with his green eyes.

"Yeah, maybe he did."

"Probably not, even if he did, I'm not his type, what makes you say that?"

"Well, Kadaj, it just came up."

"Hmm... anybody else you can think of?"

"No, Oh I better go, I'm gonna be late for cooking class."

"Yeah let's go."

The two walked down the hallway to the cooking class.

"Tifa, Kadaj, good you're just in time."

As they quietly sat down listening to Mrs. Thomas give pairings for cooking.

"Okay and the last pairing is Cloud & Kadaj."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself, please move to table 4 for cooking."

As Kadaj gathered his stuff and moved slamming his books and backpack on the table.

"Okay class today you will be cooking biscuits, I'll check on you guys in about 20 minutes."

While they were reading out of the cookbook.

"No Cloud, it says add one cup of water no two."

"Do you want them to come out too thick?"

"No do you want them to come out watery?"

In that second Cloud was quiet.

"Didn't think so."

While they were stirring the mix, it became hard and difficult to mix.

"This is so hard to mix."

"Here let me help you." The blonde said.

"I guess."

As he gently took his hand and was helping him stir until the mix was back to being normal.

"Thanks." Kadaj replied.

"You're welcome." He said smiling.

When Mrs. Thomas was sampling the biscuits she tasted Kadaj and Cloud's biscuits.

"Wow these are great; you guys get an A for quality."

Kadaj looked at Cloud and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're welcome." He said walking off after the bell rang.

After six boring classes Kadaj walked back to his locker to discover more roses.

"Wow, someone must really like me." He thought.

He didn't know who gave him the roses, as he walked off he didn't see Cloud standing at the opposite end of the hallway with roses in his hands.

When Kadaj got home he was greeted by Yazoo.

"Hello Kadaj, what's with the roses?"

"Umm... someone gave them to me."

"Hmm... who's this mystery person, could it be Tifa?"

"No, she doesn't like me that way."

"Okay then, who, is it that blonde boy I always see him hanging out around here."

"Can you repeat that?"

"Umm... nothing, you better put those roses up before mom and dad come home."

As Kadaj had walked to his room, he really didn't like his foster parents, he had everything he wanted from his parents except one thing: love. The longing to have someone love him the way parents loved their kids. He put the roses in a vase until he heard the doorbell ring. As he ran to the door, but Yazoo had answered it.

"May I help you?" His green eyes scaling up and down the person.

"Yes, I'm looking for Kadaj."

"What are you a bill collector or something?"

"No, I'm his friend, Cloud."

"Oh, Kadaj, come here."

As he walked his head hanging low to avoid letting Cloud see him blushing.

"Cloud what are you doing here?"

"You forgot your notebook in Science class, since you left in such a rush."

As he handed him a notebook.

"Thanks I need this, see ya around at school." He said waving and shutting the door.

"Ooh, who was that?"

"He's just a friend."

"Uhuh, well see you later I have to run a few errands for mom and dad."

"Okay, see ya."

As Kadaj had walked to his room. He shut the door and sat down at his desk.

"I wonder if he likes me, probably not, but it's a possibility."

**Wow, I finished my first chapter of this. Well leave a review and tell me what you think. See ya ppl! I'll begin working on my next chapter very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters, places, etc.**


	2. Don't break the bracelets

The simplicity of a rose: Don't break the bracelets

Kadaj must have dozed off because when he woke up it was 6:00 pm.

"Shoot I still need to finish my homework."

He stared down at his notebook realizing that he had scribbled Cloud's name all over it.

"I can't let anyone find out about this, I don't like him."

Kadaj sat there at his desk for an hour and managed to finish his work, when he walked downstairs he saw his parents talking about stocks and money.

"Hmm... this is typical."

"What was that dear?" His mother asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay then, hurry up, your dinner is getting cold."

As he sat down at the table discussing school, life, and other things people usually talk about with their parents.

"Well it seems someone has a crush on Kadaj." Yazoo said slyly.

"Really, who?"

"No it's no one." Kadaj said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"It's this person named..."

"Claudia." Kadaj quickly finished his sentence.

"That's great; I would love to meet this Claudia girl."

"Sure, I'll see when she can come over."

After dinner, Kadaj was busy talking to Yazoo.

"Why did you have to pull something like that?"

"What shouldn't mom and dad know..."

"No they shouldn't."

"Face it; you're in love, in love with some guy with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"No, I'm not, why experience love when you can experience heartbreak?"

"Also, what, do you disapprove of him?"

"Hmm... I haven't met him enough to not like him yet; well I'll see you in the morning."

As he walked, off to his room, while Kadaj walked off to his. He lie in bed thinking, "_Do I like him, and does he like me."_

That morning Kadaj was wearing tons of black and blue jelly bracelets.

"You might want to take those off." Yazoo said.

"Or what will happen?"

"Nothing, just don't say I didn't tell you."

As he left for school, he kept thinking about what he said, he had seen people all the time with those bracelets. Since he had cooking first period, he sat down next to Vincent who happened to be working with him today. As they were trying to open a bag of sugar.

"Here let me help you." Vincent said grabbing a pair of scissors to cut the bag open.

Kadaj did not know why his wrist was there near the opening of the bag so Vincent cut his blue bracelet off as it fell to the table.

"What are you doing, my bracelet!"

"Just be glad it wasn't you, oh that was a gel bracelet wasn't it?"

"Yeah what does it mean to you?"

"Well, it says whoever breaks the bracelet has to give that person a favor, if you know what I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here," He said handing him a book that read "_The guide for jelly bracelets"_ As he read the guide, he only looked at the guide for about ten seconds.

"That's not true, those bracelets don't represent..."

"Sex," He said smiling, "Meet me in the broom closet in five minutes."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll come and get you myself,"

As the bell rang, he walked off into the distance. Kadaj nervously walked to the broom closet, but not before being stopped by Reno.

"Hello Kadaj, I thought our classes were that way, not near the broom closet."

"Umm... Mrs. Adams asked me to get a broom for the flour some person spilled."

"Oh, okay anybody else who needs to stay to help clean up?"

"Yeah, Vincent."

"Okay see ya around."

Once Reno was gone, he left quietly to the broom closet.

"Okay what do you want?"

"You do know what blow jobs are?"

"What?"

"Oral sex, come on, I'll make it worth your while."

"Hmm... okay..."

"Good, get down on your knees."

As he obediently yet defiantly got to his knees.

About fifteen minutes later, he came out of the broom closet wiping the corners of his mouth and coughing.

"Ugh, so bitter..."

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good."

"Cut it out, I hated it so much."

"See ya around, I know you liked it." As Vincent walked off and Kadaj went to PE.

"Mr. Hidara, why are you late?"

"I was cleaning up Mrs. Adams's class."

"Okay, the class is out there at softball practice."

As he walked out to the field, where Cloud waved to him and ran up to him.

"Hello, so where have you been?"

Kadaj had paused for a minute looking at his body, but quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh I was at Mrs. Adams cleaning up."

"Okay then, see ya later."

Kadaj was in the outfield, catching. As Vincent purposely hit a ball to him so he could catch it which he did.

"Nice catch sex kitten."

**Yay! I finished my second chapter. Well I will begin working on my third chapter; also do not forget reviews, no bad ones please, depending on how people like this one, see ya!**


	3. Love is so difficult

The simplicity of a rose: Love is so difficult

Everyone looked over at Kadaj, and laughed.

"Okay class, break it up."

After PE, he walked into the locker room so embarrassed. As he was opening his locker, Cloud came up to him.

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"Umm... nothing..." He said as eyes were scaling up and down Cloud. As he shut his locker.

"Fine if you want to know it was over bracelets."

"Bracelets?"

"Yes, you see gel bracelets, if someone breaks them you owe them a "favor" if you know what I mean."

"As in sex?"

"Yes, and since he broke my blue one, I had to have oral sex with him."

"Please tell me he didn't force you?"

"No, he didn't force me to, I did it willingly."

"What?"

"Sue me then." He ran out of the locker room.

That day a phone call came at the house, Yazoo happened to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me Kadaj, can you pick me up from school?"

"Why, its only noon, don't you have a class to be at?"

"Yes, but please I feel terrible."

"Okay then, I'll be there in ten minutes, meet me in the front of the school."

"Thanks."

About ten minutes Kadaj managed to slip out of the school.

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Sick."

"With what a fever?"

"No, with embarrassment."

"Kadaj, I can't pull you out of school for nothing, I can't believe you!"

"Please save me the lecture."

"Why?"

"Well, remember what you said about the bracelets, I had to..."

"Had to what?"

"Give oral sex."

"To who?"

"To Vincent..."

"Valentine."

"Yes, he broke my bracelet, and..."

"And he forced you to..."

"No I did it willingly."

"That's it; I'm taking you to the doctor."

"What, why?"

"I don't know to check for STD's."

"Please don't tell mom and dad."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Please don't."

"Sure in the meantime I need to talk to this Vincent guy."

After waiting an hour for results from the doctor.

"Nothing is wrong with him."

"Thanks."

After that they were driving back home.

"Don't ever pull something like that again."

"Okay, promise."

As he walked into the house, when he stopped at the porch, he saw roses and a book with guides to roses.

"I am really sick and tired of this person sending me roses."

When he looked at the colors, there were red, yellow with red tips, white, orange, burgandy, and light pink.

When he saw the guide it said what all of them indicated: red for love, yellow with red tips meaning friendship to falling in love, white for innocence, purity, friendship, Burgundy for beauty, and light pink for admiration and sympathy.

There was a note attached to them._ "You will always be my love, you will always be in my heart, and I hope I have a place in your heart too."_

Kadaj knew who sent the roses so he ran up the street.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit someone."

As he was running to Cloud's house. He opened the door.

"Kadaj, I really do not want to talk to you."

He looked puzzled, and he was out of breath.

"I need to talk to you..."

"And I don't, I can't believe you, having sex with Vincent."

"What are you jealous or something?"

"No, just leave me alone."

"Fine, if you don't want to hear what I have to say, I won't bother, oh here are your roses."

He threw them at his feet. He ran off. Yuffie who happened to be there.

"How can you be that cruel to somebody?"

"I'm not he made that decision, he's acting..."

"No you're acting like a jerk, he's a nice guy, and I just wish you could see that."

Meanwhile Kadaj was waking home thinking,

"How could I be so gullible to believe that he liked me, people are so hard to trust?"

When he came home, he saw his brother.

"Where did you go, why do you look as if you're going to cry?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone." He said storming off to his room slamming the door.

"I hate him, I never want to see him or speak to him again, all you do is try to say you love someone and they reject you." He said.

Meanwhile the doorbell rang, when Yazoo opened the door he was very disappointed.

"Cloud, I don't think Kadaj would like to talk to you."

"Please let me just talk to him..."

"No, you probably caused his grief and sadness, so be like in that song and beat it."

He slammed the door. In that instant Yazoo opened the door and left off for Vincent's house. When he got there, he saw Vincent.

"Hello, Kadaj, come back for another round?"

"Of course, here let me just give you a kiss."

As Vincent bent over, instead of a kiss he got a punch.

"That's what you get you bastard, don't ever think you can pull something like that again with my little brother or I just may kill you."

As he walked off to see at his house Kadaj sitting on the porch.

"Hey, I beat up that Vincent guy for you."

"Thanks." He said looking down.

"What's wrong?" he said sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." he said, "Nothing."

**Wow, another great chapter, thanks to all of the people who left good reviews, but please, if you do not like the story or the pairing don't read this story, since some people left bad reviews and anything else. I will have the next chapter posted soon. See ya people!**


	4. An awkward first kiss

The simplicity of a rose: An awkward first kiss

Kadaj sat there on the porch thinking about how Cloud had rejected him. He wished that Cloud would just see that he was naive about what happened with Vincent. After all, he didn't even know what he was doing. He couldn't bear to go to school the next day and see Cloud in cooking class.

School was even more terrible than yesterday. Everybody kept staring at him. He saw Cloud again. He was tempted to call out to him, but he decided not to, but he did anyway.

"Cloud..." Cloud turned and looked at Kadaj as if he were crazy. He just walked down the hallway never looking at him. Kadaj walked to cooking class almost moved to tears how the fact that Cloud probably wouldn't like him ever again.

In cooking class, Kadaj and Cloud sadly got a D on some cupcakes they had made.

"It's all your fault that the cupcakes turned out terrible, you added too much flour."

Kadaj could no longer take Cloud and his spitefulness towards him.

"Fine, they came out bad?"

"Yes, they were..."

In a second Cloud got some water splashed in his face.

"There, you bastard, I hate you."

Kadaj got up and left from the table. Leaving Cloud practically soaking in water.

"Hmm... maybe you had it coming." He heard Yuffie mumble on the way out of cooking class.

Kadaj practically ran home thinking he could just escape all the pain. When he went home, he sat down on the couch to see his father.

"Hello dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad, have you ever been rejected by a girl?"

"Yes, I have, don't worry they'll come around, like you're mother did... good times..."

"Umm... dad, I would love to hear your stories but I have to leave."

"Where, I'll drive you..."

"No thanks, I'm going to the Cherry blossom Garden."

"Okay then, be back by ten."

Kadaj nodded and started in the other direction for the door. He was walking up the street thinking about the day's events. Starting when Cloud rejected him and then all hell broke loose. Little did he know that Cloud was planning something for him.

The same day Cloud followed Kadaj to the Cherry Blossom Garden. Kadaj was admiring the beautiful scenery. How the night sky seemed to reflect on everything there. Cloud noticed that he was standing near the bridge were the river was.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Kadaj quickly turned around, saw Cloud, and began backing away.

"Cloud, stay away from me, what are you a stalker or something..."

Kadaj did not get a chance to finish what he was saying since had tripped and fell into the river. Cloud jumped down to see if something was wrong.

"Cloud, why do you care about me so much, don't you hate me..."

He didn't get a chance to say another word since Cloud had kissed him. The kiss was slow, passionate, and seemed to be beautiful since it was under the night sky.

"I don't hate you, I love you."

An instant smile came upon his face.

"Cloud, I love you too."

**Sweet chapter again. Sorry it took soo long to get this chapter up and running since someone deleted my first version of this chapter. I think in the next chapter it will be a bit surprising to some people. Well that is it, see ya!**


	5. Meet the parents from Hell

The simplicity of a rose: Meet the parents from Hell

Kadaj could not believe this week; he had gotten the person of his dreams and Vincent had got beaten up, and he also had a strange first kiss. Now the other part was having Cloud meet his parents. His parents were never fond of their children dating anyone, let alone finding out there son was gay. His brother barging into his room interrupted Kadaj's thoughts.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, but, I...sorta told mom and dad about you dating." Yazoo said looking down at the ground.

"What, I can't believe you!"

"Please don't kill me yet..."

"What's holding me back?"

"Umm... hopefully your sanity."

"Hmm... I guess, what did you tell them?"

As Yazoo walked over and sat down at his desk chair.

"I told them you were dating, and now they are requesting to meet him."

"Did you tell them it was a guy?"

"No, I was hoping you could tell them."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe, why not?"

"Mom and Dad have never been fond of the idea of us dating better yet having crushes and I don't think they would be fond of the person I picked..."

"Why not?"

"Because for all I know they're expecting some girl instead of a tall, handsome guy whose actual name is Cloud."

"Hmm, you do have a point."

"Of course I do."

"Well I'll see ya around, I have to finish cleaning." He left the room, leaving Kadaj to ponder of what it would be like for Cloud to meet his parents. He thought that they would not be terribly too nice to Cloud and wonder why they picked someone who looked so strange in their eyes. He remembered the time Loz had begun dating Caitlin. After Caitlin, left he remembered what his mom had said to Loz

"Boy, why the hell did you bring some silly blonde girl home?"

"Mom, she's not silly..."

"Boy don't question me, from what I see she's probably bad news..."

"Mom, I'm not going to stop seeing her just so you can be pleased..."

"Loz, just go away, I'll talk to you later."

Kadaj flashed back to present time, he needed to think of a way for his parents not to meet Cloud, and his thoughts were once again interrupted by tapping at his window. He lifted up the window to see Cloud.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you..."

"Wow, that's cute; you can't be here right now."

"Why..."

"Because..."

"Kadaj!" his mother said running to open the door to his room. Kadaj, not thinking straight shut the window. The window managed to crush Cloud's fingers and he yelped in pain.

"Ouch!" Kadaj watched him fall down the side of the house.

"Yes mother."

"I was just letting you know that we can meet your girlfriend tonight..."

"Mom, I have something to tell you..."

"Well tell me..."

"I don't have a girlfriend, I have a... boyfriend."

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"I'll talk to you later." She said her skin looking ghostly pale. After she left Kadaj ran downstairs and looked out the door to see Cloud lying on the ground, he ran up to him.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, so am I still meeting your parents for dinner?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Come on, after all you did tell them that you're gay?"

Kadaj looked away, "Yes I did." This obviously wasn't true.

Later on that day, dinnertime came for the household. Kadaj was hastily looking at the clock, he glanced over at is mother who refused to look at him.

"Cloud should be here by now." He heard the doorbell ring

"Who are you?" his father answered the door before Kadaj even had a chance to get up.

"I'm Cloud; I'm one of Kadaj's friends."

"Hmph, Kadaj you didn't tell me that you were having friends over."

"Sorry dad, I'll tell you in the future."

"Come on in then."

While they were eating, the typical questions proceeded.

"So Cloud, how long ago did you meet Kadaj?"

"About two weeks ago."

"How did you meet him?"

"We were partners in cooking class."

"Interesting, so Kadaj when is your girlfriend going to show up?"

Before Kadaj could say something his mother spoke up.

"Jason, he doesn't have a girlfriend..."

"Then you lied to us Kadaj?"

The boy solemnly nodded.

"Then what do you have?" His father looking a bit upset.

Kadaj didn't answer.

"What, is this Cloud boy your boyfriend or something?"

Kadaj mumbled a faint yes.

"He is?"

"Yes dad, he is." once again looking down. His father looked over at Cloud and frowned. "Get out of my house." he said to Cloud.

"What?"

"You heard me bitch, get out!"

Cloud wasted no time and was out the door in less than ten seconds. As their father sat there at the table with his face filled with anger and rage. "Dad, you just kicked out my boyfriend and called him a bitch."

"I don't care, you are grounded and you're banned from seeing that beach boy looking guy."

"Dad, that's unfair, I love him, and he doesn't look like a beach boy."

"I don't care, you're banned from seeing him, and if I catch him around this house, I'll kill him, and that's that."

Kadaj ran up to his room trying to suppress the tears that were so close to falling. All they heard was a door shutting loudly.

**Wow, another chapter, the next chapter is really... strange. That is the only word I can use to describe it. Well I will update soon, thanks to all of the people who review my stories, I appreciate it. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	6. I don't wanna cry

The simplicity of a rose: I don't wanna cry

That night Kadaj couldn't help but cry after what his parents did. This was a person that he loved. Did gender really matter? He sat there crying until he could hear tapping at the window. He looked out the window and saw Cloud.

"Cloud, what are you doing here?" He said in between tears.

"I love you, and I won't stop seeing you regardless of what your parents say."

"That's so sweet." He said kissing him.

"But really, you have to leave; after all, if they find you, I'm afraid what they'll do."

"Fine, I'll leave, see ya!"

Kadaj sometimes wondered why Cloud was the way he was. That night he slept oddly thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Little did he know what would happen tomorrow.

At school the next day Kadaj and Cloud were sitting there talking until a strange person came up to them.

"Cloud, I haven't you in such a long time."

"Umm... who are you?" He said examining the person.

"You don't recognize me silly, I'm Zack."

"Zack, I can't believe it's you!" He immediately hugged him.

"Where have you been, I never thought you'd come back!"

"Well I'm here; if you're wondering I've been away... I needed time to regroup after we moved away from you, but I'm here to stay."

"That's so good, I'm so happy you're here."

The bell rang to go to the next class.

"I'll see you later Cloud."

"Bye, it was nice seeing you again."

While he and Kadaj were walking back he could have swore he saw Zack blow him a kiss.

"So, who was that who you kept on talking to and completely ignored me."

"Aww... is someone getting jealous." He said playfully pinching his cheek.

"Cut it out, I'm not jealous." he said not looking him in the eye.

That day in class Mr. Thomas was teaching the usual boring lesson. Kadaj noticed something very disturbing how Zack passed Cloud a note and he was laughing about it.

"Kadaj, are you paying attention?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"Yes, I am Sir."

"Then please answer the question, why do you think Queen Victoria married one of her cousins?"

"Well Victoria got an explicit note from her cousin Albert and the rest is history."

"So you're insinuating that this note contained sexual content and she fell for it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for your input." He said looking a bit confused.

At the end of class Cloud was trying to walk with him.

"So what was that all about in history class?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Kadaj tried to walk away but Cloud turned him around.

"Look, the note asked if we could all go to the club tonight."

"Hmm... that depends..."

"Come on, please?"

"Fine."

"Thanks... I love you."

"I love you too..."

He noticed that Cloud didn't even kiss him. When Kadaj got home he was extremely angry that Zack had practically taken Cloud away from him. As he quickly got dressed and walked to this club that Cloud wanted him to go to. Once he got in he heard the song me against the music playing. He saw Cloud and Zack... dancing together. After the song finished Cloud came up to him.

"Hey, I didn't see you."

"Sorry, I was standing near the bar."

"Okay then, I'll see ya around."

This made Kadaj extremely mad how he could just leave him like that. As he looked out from the top of the balcony looking at Zack and Cloud still dancing.

"Don't they look great?"

Kadaj looked over to see Vincent.

"You and Cloud never gonna work, now Zack and Cloud, gonna work, you have no point in trying."

Vincent walked away seeing Kadaj's eyes get glassy. He noticed Cloud coming and turned away.

"Hey."

He noticed no answer.

"Look we were just dancing."

"And what, his ass just suddenly fell into your hands."

"No, nothing is going on between us."

"Yeah I bet..."

"Look, I'm sorry..."

Kadaj's eyes just seemed to look away.

"Come on; let's go back to my house."

"Fine..."

The sad part Zack was still with them. When they finally got back to Cloud's house he sat down on the couch was Zack quickly accompanied him.

"I'll be right back... I need to go get some drinks out of the kitchen." Kadaj said walking off to the kitchen. Once he was out of sight Zack quickly moved closer to Cloud.

"Cloud I came back for closure, I still love you..."

Zack leaned over to kiss Cloud, surprisingly he didn't retract. He kept kissing him.

"Hey guys, I finished making the..." Kadaj's eyes widened as he saw Cloud and Zack in a steamy kissing session.

When Cloud heard a glass shatter he looked up to see Kadaj crying.

"Kadaj...it's not what you think..."

"How could you?" Tears coming uncontrollably from his eyes. He ran out of the house.

**Cool, real cliffhanger. Oddly enough I was listening to some sad Mariah Carey songs like prisoner, love takes time, and I don't wanna cry, hence the title of this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll update soon. See ya!**


	7. I don't want to talk about it

The simplicity of a rose: I don't want to talk about it, because I'm in love with you

Kadaj stood there in the hallway thinking about what he said. Did he miss him that badly? "Come to think about it, the kiss was really good, what am I saying?" He thought. Today was another windy and cold day, Kadaj kept thinking about everything that happened that week. He saw Zack once again; the terrible part was he was in their classes until school was over.

"Okay classes, today we will be working in pairs, take the partner from cooking class."

Kadaj sighed knowing he would work with Cloud, he hoped that he wouldn't try to get back together with him. When Cloud sat next to him, Kadaj looked down so he wouldn't see his face. "Kadaj, I'm sorry, what else can I do?" Kadaj looked up at him angrily, " You know what you can do, disappear, I never want to see you again..." Cloud smiled a bit, "I know you don't mean that..." Kadaj stood up, "Yes I do, I hate you, and I never want to see you." He said walking out of class making everyone stare.

At home things were even worse. He saw a piece of mail that said " Mercy House, get saved!"

He couldn't believe his parents were going to send him to some camp to be "saved". He just ripped up the paper and walked in the house. His father sat there, "Good, you're home..." Kadaj frowned even harder, " Dad, don't play that little good bit with me, you were thinking about sending me off to Mercy House, how could you?" His father stood up, "Son, You can't be that way... with a boyfriend..." Kadaj looked down, "We're over, he cheated on me..." His father saw tears welling up in his eyes, "Maybe you deserved it."

Kadaj ran out the house extremely sad, angry, and feeling so alone. He had just watched his life shatter into pieces, and his father say that he deserved to be cheated on, and how he deserved every bit of the break-up. He walked down the street to see Cloud and Zack talking.

"Zack, I like you, but he's still in the way."

"Don't worry; I can always take care of him..."

"Make it quick, I would hate to see him suffer, wait don't go through with it, I don't want to see him hurt."

"Who cares, he dumped you..." Zack seemed to be getting irritated by this.

"He may have, but I broke his heart, Zack can you just leave, I'll talk to you later."

Zack left obediently leaving Kadaj to think if he was after him, as in killing him, hopefully not. That night he decided he needed to see Cloud. As he knocked on the door.

"Kadaj, what are you doing here..." He was cut off by a kiss. "I love you, and I miss you so much..." More kisses followed while Cloud was pushed back on the couch. "Kadaj, you actually forgive me?", "Yes I do, now let's get to the real point."

**Finished with this chapter, I think this will wrap up in the next few chapters, the plot gets good. I'll begin the next chapter later on; I hope I'm not too busy. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. See ya!**


End file.
